Sparks Fly
by Smileyface Devil
Summary: Back in highschool everyone is the same age and everyone has their fair share competition and crushes. D&A are head over heals for the same grl. R&L are competing for 1 persons attention and 1 teenager is forced to make a choice. full summary inside. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Summary

**Hi people. This is the summary for SPARKS FLY. I hope you like it. Please, pretty please, REVIEW for me! It only has to be one word if you want! Hope you enjoy. Also check out my other stories, BEWARE OF THE BRIDES and NEW HEART. Here this is.**

**Love ya,**

**~IZZI GIRL~**

Rose, Lissa, Chris, Adrian and Dimitri are all in their junior year at the academy. Rose and Lissa are best friends like normal and they still have their bond but only they know about it. Dimitri and Adrian are good friends, practically brothers, and they both like the same girl. Ooohhh and they don't handle it well at all. Christian is kind of the loner of the group but they all unknowingly revolve around him. He holds them together in a sense.

Lissa and Rose like the same boy. At first both girls tried to keep it to themselves but the bond. . . Rose felt Lissa's feelings toward the mystery boy and she didn't like them at all. After a few weeks of feuding and not speaking the girls with the help of their boys started becoming the friends they've always been. After that they all acted as though nothing happened. The boys just thought that they fought over some silly girl thing but none of them ever found out the real reason despite their attempts.

Everything has been all good for the past weeks. Too bad that is going to change. They boys, even though they try to keep it to themselves, find out the other's 'secret' and do what all boys in this series do best. They fight. Many punches and bruises later the fight broke up and the girls find out their secret.

How do they take the news?

Does it wind up stirring up old feelings and such?

What happens to the most close knit group of friends at the academy?

**Well what do you guys think? Should I continue or not? Only one thing will tell me… REVIEW for me please. I love you all. I want ten reviews before I start the real story. If you have any questions, just PM me. **

**Love you all,**

**~IZZI GIRL~**


	2. Chapter: Back To The Old Ways She Goes

_**Hi Guys! Sorry I didn't get this started sooner but I was pretty busy. Well I hope you like it and PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! It would make me soooo happy. And a happy writer means longer chapters. So *hint, hint; nudge nudge* Review! **_

_**Well on with this story.**_

_**Love You All,**_

_**~IZZI GIRL~**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead does. Boo hoo. Oh well. I suppose I'll just have to get over it.**_

R POV:

I jogged across the quad over to the Moroi dorms. Still in my training clothes, a white, purple and green sports bra and black short shorts _**(Pics on Profile)**_, the icy wind burned my legs and stomach. This was it. The day Lissa and I would either get our guy or . . . Well let's just focus on the positive. One of us gets our man. One of us will be ecstatic. One of us will have a boyfriend.

I darted in the open doors. Her room was on the fourth floor, way too high to climb up the side of the building, otherwise I would have. I had just had training with Alberta. She said a few weeks ago that even though I was the best novice in the school, that if I wanted to be a legend, I would need extra sessions. Being the best teenager wasn't enough. I wanted to be the best in the world.

I knew my goals were difficult. I needed extra time, and a lot of it. My mother, Alberta and even Stan had helped me. They 'tried' not to play favorites but it was obvious, well at least to me, that I was their first pick.

Alberta worked me to the bone. Both of us knew that I could push myself harder and that was the challenge these days. I created my own moves, making me unstoppable in fights. I could out-lap any boy in my grade and most of the guardians. To sum it up: I fighting beast. I had high expectations and I had already met them. Sometimes it was shocking how scared the boys were of me.

After practice, I stuck in my iPod, putting on You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift. Yes I am a country fan. I had the volume up so loud I didn't realize someone had fallen into step with me. I turned my had an inch and found myself getting lost in a pair of icy blue eyes. Christian.

Christian Ozera was the boy I like. But, he's also the boy Lissa practically loves also. I had known Chris for as long as I can remember. In kindergarten, Lissa and I talked to him the most. After the first week, he had been the only boy I hadn't 'taught a lesson to' for picking on some poor girl. Even back then I could kick some major ass. And even then, he learned quickly. The first lesson taught back then, DO NOT mess with Rose Hathaway.

Out of me and Liss, I was always the fighter. I wrestled, boxed, had a black belt in seven different forms of martial arts and have taken down boys twice my size, which was shocking since I was only five foot six, petite and semi-delicate.

"Hey Chris. What's up?" I asked, taking a bud out of my ears. His face looked a bit off. Tired maybe?

"Hi Rose. Could you tell Lissa that we all need to talk, please? Um, you can just come by after classes or something. Sorry to be so vague, but I kind of want to tell you both at the same time. Maybe it will ease a little bit of tension that way? But just so she knows the topic, I… um… made a decision." he looked hopeful. He said he had to go soon after that. I changed routes from the café on campus to the dorms.

Trying to get into the dorms in general was difficult. But the Moroi dorms having all the extra security, made it almost impossible to get in or out before and after hours. Climbing up and down the walls of the building is the easier solution but not if the room you're attempting to get to is on the fourth floor.

It was about eight at night human time, which meant seven in the morning vampire time. The only issue I had with the morning training sessions was that I had to wake up at four in the morning. Talk about cruel. A growing Dhampir girl needs her sleep.

I slipped up the staircases without being caught or seen. Once at Lissa's door, I reached in my sports bag for the spare key. The door clicked open, and I stepped inside. Her room was immaculately clean. Neat freak, goody-too- shoes. Liss hated getting into trouble which was pretty ironic. I was her best friend and had been sent to the headmistress's office and gotten chucked in detention more times than I cared to count.

I was smart, yes. Did I use my brain when it came to book and school work? No, not usually, no. Did I prefer to be using my body than my head? Yes, yes I did.

Lissa was sound asleep on her bed, her hair in a still- neat pony tail. She looked like an angel. I snuck up to the side of her bed. I poked her once, twice, a third time. "Lissa!" I whispered. My patience was already wearing low. Taking a step back, I dropped my bag on the pale pink carpet. Sucking a breath in, I screamed, "LISSA!"

She jumped awake, startled. Through our psychic bond, I got feelings of distress, exasperation and shock. She pulled the fuzzy white eye mask down on her nose, smearing her facial cream. I busted out laughing. Her reaction was **so **hilarious! This girl was a crack up!

As soon as she spotted me, doubled over and bleary eyed, letting out a sigh, she threw a pillow at my face. I was so focused on not choking on my laughter that I didn't have time to react and catch the pillow aimed at my head. The feathers hit the mark.

Now it was me who was shocked and slightly pissed off, and she was the one crying from her laughter. After many pillows thrown, ripped and dodged, I put my hands up in surrender.

"Ok, ok. Truce. We got a little distracted but I've got some news." She shut up immediately. She was such a sucker for gossip. "Lissa, Christian made a decision." I said my tone perky, a rare case for me.

Her face fell. Oh god, what have I done. My best friend knew me so well. If my voice was perky in any way, shape or form, or if I was uncharacteristically nice, something was up. When I told her, she got the distinct impression that his choice was me.

A few months back, I admitted to Lissa my feelings for Chris. Since we were sophomores, when Liss discovered her emotions for him, I had known about her crush. At first it was cute. For a while it was nothing more than admiring him from afar. It stayed that way for a while, about seven months I'd say. After that, it got more serious. Flirting, semi- sexual suggestions, over-the-top dressing; well it was getting a little too out of hand for my taste.

There was no possible way that I was just going to give up the guy I've liked for years without a fight. I got to know Chris better. He wasn't like most Moroi. He got into sports that usually only the Dhampirs liked. He boxed, which is where I met the real Christian. We paired up a lot when I wasn't doing guardian training. We were into the same music and we had the same style and attitude. You could say we were practically twins separated at birth. Well I hope that wasn't the case exactly. It would be very awkward liking your brother more than usual.

"Lissa it's not like that at all. After my training with Alberta, he came up to me and told me to bring you and stop by his place after classes. Just because I'm happy, does not mean he chose me over you. You don't have a thing to worry about." I tried to reassure her.

To be perfectly honest, I wanted to be selfish for a change. As my friends know, I'm not as petty and slutty as the royal bitches make me out to be. I was a dedicated, focused guardian- to- be and actually people said I was pretty down to earth. I had already given up my life for Lissa, not that I minded that at all, really. But, I was still a teenager. Being a seventeen year old girl and not being able to flirt or have a true boyfriend because it would compromise your best friend's safety was a hardship.

I wanted to be able to say to my girlfriends, "That's him, that's my boyfriend," and tell them about my latest romantic interlude, but it's just not possible. For this chance to come around, I wanted to take it. Lissa just would never be able to understand just how much I was sacrificing for her. I was pretty sure that if she did, she would be a lot less selfish. In the fact of getting what she always wanted, she was as bad as Jesse, Camille or any other royal really.

For all the sacrifice I do, you think she would just let me have this one thing.

Now that Lissa knew, I ran out of her room. I made it to my room in like a minute and a half. It's an exceptional time considering my dorm was halfway across campus. I changed into dark blue skinny jeans, a pink, ruffle halter top, a cardigan/ vest and wedge heals_** (Pics on Profile)**_. What can I say; I wanted to look good for some reason. I applied light make up and pulled my hair into a ponytail with my bangs puffed up and clipped back. I looked damn good, I had to say. The make- up and hair probably would only last the morning- I had combat in the afternoon.

I headed off to breakfast soon after that. The cafeteria started packing people in by the time I got there. With my plate piled high, I sauntered over to where Christian sat alone. People still held a prejudice to the Ozeras- Christian, especially since his parents were the ones to change willingly.

He eyed me wearily. Smiling slightly, I shook my head no. I was in no mood to press the mater in front of people just to end up crushed and in tears. He and I ate in silence, completely at ease in the other's company. I was nearly finished when Dimitri and Adrian, my two best guy friends, sat next to me. Well ok, breakfast just turned slightly awkward.

The thing was, Dimitri and Adrian both sort of love me? And they were all sitting with me. Yup, me, my crush and or soon- to- be- boyfriend (hopefully), my BFF Russian God, and my other BFF Dream Stalker, were all at the same table. Just peachy. After an eternity in girl years, which was only about ten minutes, Lissa bounced in.

_Here we go again, _I thought. Liss wore a really short black skirt, a blue tube top and matching Christian Louboutin heals _**(Pics on Profile)**_. The skirt covered about half her ass. She smeared her face with bronzer and heavy black eyeliner making Lissa look like she had thick, lumpy skin. To be perfectly honest she looked like a slut. Before we agreed to our slight truce, she dressed like this to get Chris' attention. I had worn basketball shorts and baggy t- shirts and still got his attention more. Back to her old ways she goes.

Jesse and the royals cat-called her, while the girls simply glared. And there starts the rumors. Liss smirked slightly, readjusting her silver satin hand bag. She got a bagel and sat next to Christian. He was shocked. He knew this Lissa once and chose me to hang out with. To see her again like this, there appeared to be a battle waging in his eyes. Christian unlike Moroi like Liss, ate a ton normally, not little fillers.

I finished quickly. I rose to dump my tray with Chris following. I had a feeling he wanted to get as far away from that girl as possible. Many students had already left for classes so my heels clicking against the floor was widely heard. I may not have been half clothed like _some_ girls, but my jeans clung to my legs like a second skin and my top accented my chest in a way that made others jealous. Wolf whistles sounded in the semi quiet room and I simply rolled my eyes.

"Rose, do y-, do you know . . . why Lissa's dressing like a… well a-"

"Whore? Nope. I have got no clue. I told her that you made a decision, left and there she is, pretending she's, like, Camilla or Carly."

He sighed. I did too. I hoped this side of my best friend never came out again because quite frankly it frightens me. School went by. Slowly but eventually I was able to go back to my room and prepare for whatever may come.

I had practice with Alberta in ten so I, however reluctantly, grabbed my lime green sports bag and headed out. Again popping in my iPod, I played "Break Your Heart" by Taio Cruz.

**Before I love and leave you**

**They call me heart breaker**

**I don't want to deceive you**

Those lyrics kept playing in my head. Could Christian just be another boy who wants me for my body? Did he plan on leaving me if he did choose me? He's my best friend, and I didn't think he's like to hurt me. He knew the consequences if he hurt me too badly. Him plus me plus a boxing match equals broken Christian. Don't you just love my math?

Suddenly my head hurt. I was so deep in my thoughts and the music that I RAN IN TO THE DOOR! Oh my god, if anyone saw that I would never live it down. All throughout practice, I was distracted. I took horrific hits, vicious kicks and, well, I pretty much had the shit beaten out of me. On a water break, Alberta came over.

"Ok Hun, what's up? You did fine this morning and now… you'd be dead by now." Alberta was never one to soften things up. Her words sounded blunt and harsh. I felt all guilty. She gave up her time almost every night and morning and I was totally fucking it up. I hung my head in shame.

"I'm sorry Alberta. I know I'm screwing up it's just…"

"Did you and Lissa fight? Or you and Christian? Hun what happened that you're not telling me?" She acted so concerned for me. Alberta and I were friends and colleagues as we had the same skill levels. She treated me as her equal.

"You kind of nailed it on the head," I mumbled. "Liss and I both like Chris. A few months ago we got super competitive and protective over him. That was when Lissa dresses like a slut. We were about ten seconds away from killing each other when Dimitri and Adrian stepped in. They suggested letting Christian choose, that way we didn't get in too many cat fights. After practice, he told me he had made his decision. I told Liss and now she resembles a blood whore. We're meeting him tonight, to find out who he chose. I'm just a little worried. I've never had a real boyfriend unless you count Eddie when we were in seventh grade."

She shook her head. Uh oh. "Rose, you deserve to get Christian. You may never get another chance to have a love life if she takes this from you. You are fully prepared to do everything for Lissa… except give up the once experience you've never had. So?"

I cocked my head to my side. "Huh?"

"So! What are you still doing here? I thought you'd have been out the door already getting ready to knock Christian Ozera dead! GO!" Alberta chuckled slightly as she yelled this at me. I stood there dumb- struck. She's… letting me… go… EARLY? What crazy world have we entered? This has never happened before. I snapped out of my trance. This was a once in a lifetime chance and I sure as hell was going to take it. I ran up to hug her, my second mother.

I grabbed my bag and sprinted out. I faintly heard, "Tell me what happens tomorrow Rose!"

When I managed to unlock my door, I jumped in the shower. Despite my determination to look perfect no matter how long it took, I couldn't help but sit under that shower head and let the blazing water cascade down my back. The scent of roses and vanilla fill my senses from my shampoo. Finally getting out I chose my outfit. A purple draping dress with spots of green and black with purple and black high heels _**(Pics on profile).**_ I curled my hair so that it fell a little past my shoulders and did a smoky eye with shaded of purple. I felt ready. I could do this.

I walked over toward the male Moroi dorms. I met Lissa half way. She wore the red strapless dress I outgrew a few years ago. She had it altered apparently, for it was tight in an I-can't-breath way. She had on the red heals I gave her to complete the outfit. When I wore that last, I looked elegant and poised, while Lissa looked slutty and cheap. Wow.

We knocked on a door on the fifth floor. Chris opened it up. He looked nervous. I sympathized with him really but this needed to be done, for our sanity. We sat down on his couch. He was about to speak when Dimitri and Adi came. After that…

_**Ok sorry about that. But if I didn't stop then I would have been grounded. I hope you liked it and sorry for the long wait on this but I needed to take care of family issues first. Please Review but if you don't want to then, you'll just have to wait longer for the next chapter. Well it's up to you. Also go to my profile and check out the outfits and TAKE THE POLL! **_

_**Love you guys,**_

_**IZZI GIRL**_

_**P.S: Also recommend music for me. I need to listen to something new. BYE!**_

_**Songs:**_

_**Break Your Heart- Taio Cruz**_

_**You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift**_

_**Not Afraid- Eminem**_

_**That's What You Get- Paramore**_

_**Your Love Is My Drug- Kesha **_

_**Single Ladies- Rihanna**_

_**I Got A Feeling- Black Eyed Peas**_


	3. AN Sorry lovelies

Ok hi guys! I am sooooooooooo x100000 sorry. I haven't updated in so long I understand if you don't read my stories anymore. But hopefully that will change. I have been so busy with school and skating that I haven't had any time what so ever to write. So I'm giving my account over to my best friend in the world Carlee. Car is such a doll, and I trust her with my stories. I'm hoping that she is going to update at least three times a month if not more.

I'm so sorry for all of you that have kept with my stories. I hope you still like them. If you have any issues with any new chapters Carlee may download, send her a PM addresses to IZZI GIRL or IZZI ROSE. She won't read it and I will send you something back.

Hope you like her.

Oh and by the way, she will be changing the name from IZZI GIRL to [the] Smiley face Devil.

Wish her luck and a new chapter for all stories of ours will be up within the next week I would say.

All my love,

IZZI GIRL /

Izzi Rose /

Or whatever you want to call me.

Happy readings lovelies.


	4. Chapter 2: Royally Pissed Off

**Hi guys. I know Izzi promised an update within a week of the change but she had no idea how hectic my life was. I'm really trying but all my courses in school are advanced which, unfortunately, means more work and studying. But I'm working on it. So PM me if you think I'm taking too long. Really harassing me helps.**

**You gotta love snow days. I'm on one now, which is really the only reason I'm updating. It's sad, I know.**

**Love you all,**

**Your Smileyface Devil**

**~Carlee Rose**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Too bad for me. Richelle Mead does.**

_We knocked on a door on the fifth floor. Chris opened it up. He looked nervous. I sympathized with him really but this needed to be done, for our sanity. We sat down on his couch. He was about to speak when Dimitri and Adi came. After that…_

R POV:

After that…It was hectic, chaotic. The boys sat next to Lissa, not me. I'm not conceded or anything, but I was shocked and maybe a little jealous. By now, I was used to the attention, so the sudden withdrawal hit me hard. But, if I was shocked before, it was nothing like the shock to come.

Adrian kissed Lissa's cheek. Dimitri pulled her into his lap. Lissa blushed, looking away. The bond told me of her emotions. Embarrassment. Smugness. And deceit. What the hell had that girl done now? God, I felt like the mother of a delinquent, with the amount of times I thought that a day. That girl had no boundaries. She stopped at nothing to get what she wanted, even if it meant hurting the people she cared about in the process. Untamable, was the first word that now came to mind when I thought of my bond mate. I don't_ exactly _consider her my best friend anymore, not with her actions. I mean why should I have friends that are always trying to outdo me and make me miserable? She's a bitch to me, so I'll bitch right back at her.

Lissa obviously didn't want Christian and me to know about her little…stunt? I guess. It was kept secret. Trying not to think about it turned out to be successful, seeing as I hadn't had the slightest clue this was happening. Looking at her now, this was only to be expected. Deceitful little Lissa pulled this type of act before. But we overlooked it, booking it as a cry of attention. And when she feared that someone could steal the limelight, she pulled it back onto herself.

I glanced back at Chris. His jaw hung open, eyes wide as quarters, his hand still, where it had been patting Adrian's back. I could have sworn tears glistened in his eyes. He looked like she had betrayed him, in the most crushing, heartbreaking way. Like they were already a couple, married with kids, and she was having an affair with his best friend. It saddened me really, because it was almost the same scenario. The look in his eyes said all. No words were needed. He made his choice. And it wasn't me. It was the falsehearted, devious, sickening slut sitting in his best friend's lap.

The hurt I felt was multiplied by a hundred, by just seeing the look of agony on his face. I chose to be strong, cut myself off from my emotions. I was again the stoic guardian. Deciding to be just that, I wanted answers and I wanted them now.

"Vasillisa, would you care to explain this situation to me, because I don't understand it or you." I said. I tried my hardest to keep the hurt and desperation out of my voice. She couldn't hurt me, I wouldn't allow that.

It was Dimitri that answered. His normal, loving and gentile voice left. It sounded like something I'd expect from a royal pervert, and that included the remark, not just the tone. "Come on babe, what does it look like?"

Unable to respond, I lifted my eyebrows, and that's saying something. They were already so high; I didn't think they'd go any higher. He laughed at me. He fucking laughed at me. Crucial mistake buddy. And he seemed to realize this too, because the hilarity of the moment suddenly dried up, as did his laughter. Instead of the smile usually in place, was a terrified expression. _So _now_ he notices his mistake, well it's a little late there buddy-boy, _I thought to myself.

"Well, it looks like you two are sharing a girlfriend who, last I checked, was 'competing' against me for the heart of Christian here. So unless Lissa has a twin that I never knew about, and she's the one you two are dating, Lissa's a dirty little whore. And it seems like you're all deceitful, trying to keep it away from us, YOUR BEST FRIENDS. That's what it looks like from here anyway."

Their mouths gaped open, making me chuckle at their fishy faces.

"So let's try this again. Hi guys! Christian's made a decision. But why are you two here? I thought this's going to be private or something. And while we're asking questions, care to explain what's going on between you three?" I said. My mask never dropped. I added false cheer to my voice at the end, like we're all good ole friends again….yaaaa NOT!

"Well…um we're kind of dating?" Adrian said. He looked like he never wanted to speak again but Lissa nudged him on. "What do _you_," he emphasized the 'you', directing it at me. Wonder why he doesn't want Christian's opinion. "Think about this?" 

That was an interesting question. I fiddled with my hands, trying to buy some time. Truth is, I didn't know what to think. I mean am I supposed to say, 'That's awesome! I'm so glad for you…three?' when I hate the whole situation. Or do I have to say 'You three are totally nuts, but if you want to destroy yourselves socially go ahead, but don't hold on to me and Christian and bring us down with you!'?

My eyes roamed around and met Chris'. He looked mortified, crushed, miserable. I bit my lip, trying to convey innocence, because I don't want him to think I had any part in this.

"To be honest, I think this is stupid. Lissa, you just crushed Chris. I don't know what you did to convince these poor boys into deluding themselves to think that they're in love with you but it's stupid. Whatever stunt you're trying to pull is crap and it's messing with our friends. So now I ask you to let us in on the secrets I know you're hiding. You must have some ulterior motives because, if you will remember, you pulled this is eighth grade, and you had motives then."

My guardian mask was slipping, letting anger and accusation in with it. I was tired of this crap, and if we weren't bond mates, I'd go to Alberta right now and ask- no, demand- to be reassigned. I was so sick and tired of her screams for attention. She wasn't getting it this time; I refuse to let it happen. This is my time.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Rose!" she exclaimed. It was obvious she was faking it. She knew exactly what I was talking about, but she wanted to be put in the golden light. "Can you believe her Christian? She thinks I'm lying. I can't believe that…lowly Dhampir is accusing me of being an attention seeker. Chrissie, you don't believe her do you? Do you think I look for attention?"

It was disgusting the way she said _Chrissie_. I felt the need to brush my teeth after hearing that sugar coated lie. What a bitch. "Ok, Vasillisa. Until I figure this out, I want you to leave. Just…I can't look at you. Give me time. Rose can you stay? I want to talk to you for a sec." Christian said, a note of resignation forming in his voice.

Her face dropped. "Wait a sec. Just hold on. I do not get it. You don't want to speak with me, but now you're all buddy- buddy with that skank? I don't believe it. What did she do that I didn't? I'm pretty and I showed it off and I'm royal. I- I- I did absolutely everything and it still isn't enough. I even tried getting rid of her by making her want those," She pointed at the boys sitting on the couch behind her. "Two. And still! God, still, you pick her over me!"

We were all silent. I didn't know how to respond to that. She muttered another _god_ and left the room. I think we were too preoccupied processing her speech and too shocked by it to follow her. I just knew it. That manipulative bitch!

I got one pleading look from Christian, begging for me to understand. I felt my heart break. Still, still he wanted her not me, even after what that…thing! ...did to me and to Dimitri and Adrian- his _best friends. _Well the heart wants what the heart wants, and I won't change that. Not for him anyway, because if it was any other guy, I think I'd, well _persuade, _him into liking me more. And by persuade, I mean I'd threaten him till he pissed his pants. Then I'd laugh my flipping ass off.

I cast my eyes downward. Nodding my head, I sighed. If he wants her, so be it. His soft fingers ran along my arm in thanks. I didn't respond. Not trusting my voice, I just nodded again. This sucks….and I think I'm going to cry if I'm not careful.

Closing my eyes, I leaned back into the overstuffed cushions. The door shut with a soft _click_. I thought the boys left when Christian did. But I was proved incorrect when the couch shifted on both sides of me. Adrian put his arm around me, and Dimitri grabbed my legs and placed them in his lap. I kicked my heals off, striking D with the four inch spike called a stiletto heal, on his forehead. Making myself confortable, I placed my head on the arm of the sofa, with my hands under it. It's just too bad for Adrian… I smacked him with my elbow in his stomach. Both boys groaned in pain. Call me sadistic, but I took pleasure in their pain. And I laughed. I'm sorry, but they deserved this pain. They're morons and they're hormonal. Those two things cause **the worse** teenage boy ever. Trust me; being one of the only two female dhampirs in my grade, you learn more about the opposite sex than you ever should.

Girls always want to know more about the male mind, but there's not to know about it. Males are vicious, annoying and aggravating. Guys want to discern the female mind and what we think. Truth is… no they don't. They'd have a head ache if they even tried. We're too complex. And right now, those boys want to know what the hell I'm thinking. I can tell, just by the expression on their faces.

"So… Care to explain anything?"

"What the hell Rose?" Adrian said.

"Ok what the crap did I do to you two? I'm confused, so please, just tell me what the hell I DID!"

"Why don't you like us? Christian doesn't want you. He wants Lissa, so why are you clinging to him when you could have us?" Dimitri exclaimed. So that was their plan all along. Make me jealous so I'd pick one of them over Chris, and Lissa would have a clear shot for Christian. I honestly thought my friends weren't that…well, sleazy. We all have our moments but this was just too over the top. It could have ruined all of us.

But that's just what I'll do. I'll ruin the three of them. The school would get a kick out of a love triangle between Princess Vasillisa, Prince Adrian Ivashkov, and Dhampir novice Belikov. They'd be picked apart and ridiculed by the rest of the royals.

"So let me get this straight. You guys wanted me to choose you guys out of jealousy, so Lissa wouldn't have any competition? Wow. I'd expect that from Jesse and Ralf but not two of my best friends. That's low and conniving and just plain stupid. I love Christian and if you can't accept that, don't bother me anymore. I'm sick of this. I'm sick of you two."

They disgusted me. It was revolting, sickening. I wanted to throw up. That conversation actually made me nauseous. How sad. They're pitiful, but they don't deserve my pity. I was shocked that they'd do that to me, to their friends, to their guardians. Vexed as I was, I tumbled off their laps. Not even grabbing my shoes, I ran out the door. I honestly can't tell you how pissed I was just then. I felt betrayed, used. All around, I didn't feel right. Spirit's darkness had nothing to do with my vehemence; this was all from finding out the truth.

You know I distinctly remember someone telling me once, that the truth hurts. How right they were, how right indeed. I felt like rolling my eyes at my foolishness. I can't overlook this once. It'll scar me forever.

_Why is it that I can't trust anybody at this school anymore? _I asked myself. Every time I opened my heart up to someone, it got crushed. _Not anymore,_ I promised myself. People were still milling around outside and a few tried to call me over. I ignored them all. Someone grabbed my arm. From the roughness of their skin, I could tell the person had trained. A Dhampir.

They pulled me back to face them. Not wasting any time, I punched him. I _think _that I broke his nose. Before turning around, I glimpsed fiery red hair. God. It was Mason. Oops.

"Sorry Mason." I yelled out as I turned away. I was way too distressed to stick around and maybe take him to the clinic. I didn't know where I was going but I just kept running, and running and running. Only one thing would make me stop. And so far, I hadn't seen it yet.

**OK. Well this didn't turn out the way I planned. I knew what I wanted to say, but no matter how hard I tried, it didn't come out right. But I hope this was ok. I hope to update within the next two weeks or so, so keep an eye out.**

**And would you pleeeeaaaase review for me?**

**It would help loads.**

**Love you all,**

**Your SF Devil**

**~Carlee Rose**


	5. Really Important AN

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

Renu

XXXSilverFangXXX

Smileyface Devil


End file.
